


Sunny, With A Chance Of Blues

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants to take Monroe to the Portland Blues Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny, With A Chance Of Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> This is a present for Melagan, after a friend bought it for her in an auction (not sure if I'm allowed to say who are not, but Melagan, you are loved!).  Hope you like it, sweetie!  NOT BETAED!
> 
> Also, I own nothing of Grimm but happy thoughts. But if TPTB want to use the Schwarzenvaenger in the show - name and/or concept - that would be great! I'd only ask for credit, not money.

"Monroe?  You in?" Nick calls as he steps into the house.

Poking his head around the kitchen corner, Monroe responds, "In here, Nick," as he dusts his hands on his apron.  "I was just gonna fix some lunch.  You want in?"

"Actually," Nick smiles, then reaches back and tugs on the drawstring of Monroe's apron (hoping it's not _too_ familiar a move), "let's head down to the waterfront."  At Monroe's curious look, he adds, "It's the Portland Blues fest this weekend.  Thought maybe you'd like to do something.  With me," he adds, voice covering a hint of uncertainty.

Monroe grabs at the apron as the strings finish untangling, then pulls it off and drops it on the counter.  "Huh," he sighs.  "So just a social call, then?"

Reaching out, Nick clasps onto Monroe's shoulder.  With a wink and a smile, he adds, "What?  A guy can't pick up his buddy on a warm Portland afternoon and spend some time with him?"  Dropping his hand as his eyes dart to the floor, he hopes his true intentions don't show through.  Ever since the cage-fighting incident when he'd risked his life to save Monroe's, Nick felt drawn closer to the blutbad.  He thought maybe Monroe felt the same way, but wasn't sure enough to risk their friendship to push it any further.

As he glances back up, Nick watches Monroe sniff the air, obviously catching a scent.  He blushes when Monroe grins back, Nick knowing he's been caught; he'd not counted on his pheromones giving his secret crush away.

Grabbing his wallet, Monroe winks back at Nick and pats him on the back, then aims him for the door.  "Let's go, then," he says.  Within a few steps, he's pushing Nick outside, and then steering him towards the VW.

~*~*~

Based on the amount of traffic, the Portland Blues festival is _definitely_ in full swing.  Parking seems to be a premium every block they drive, so Monroe pulls into a parking garage off of Broadway.  It's an eight block walk to the waterfront, but it's such a beautiful Summer day that neither man seems to mind.  As they traverse heat-radiating sidewalks, Monroe nods his head towards a green area.  "Let's cut through here," he suggests, head cocked at the nearly deserted and somewhat shaded parkway.  A few beats later, the pair come in step behind a small group of people, the closest one to them being a well built woman with dark skin, dressed in all black.  Her outfit is accented with an almost disco-ball like purse with dozens of bits of irregularly shaped mirror pieces on the outside that spark sunlight over everything nearby.

Nick isn't sure if it's his Grimm senses or his police training, but he unconsciously reaches back, double checking the pair of handcuffs that he always carries at his back (even on his days off), and appreciates the weight of the pistol concealed in his ankle holster.  Monroe must sense what Nick does as he stiffens somewhat, though Nick touches him on the shoulder anyway, then nods to the woman ahead of him as she stealthily approaches the two men in front of her.  Monroe gives him a nod, and the two pick up their pace to shorten the distance between them and the woman. 

Without even so much as a glance around, the woman seems to hone in on the metal keychain dangling from one man's back pocket as it glints in the sunshine.  Quick as a wink, she deftly lifts it out of the pocket without the man realizing.  She slows her pace to put some distance between her and the pair, then turns a corner, grinning as she pulls the shiny object up towards her dark eyes.

"Portland PD!" Nick calls, then starts sprinting towards the thief, Monroe a step behind him.  The woman cackles, her face suddenly transforming to something resembling one of the common crow, nuisances that are found throughout Portland parks.  Nick stumbles momentarily at the sight, and watches as she changes back to human form and swiftly glides into a run. 

" _Schwarzenvaenger_!" he hears Monroe call behind him.  "Careful, Nick.  They're sneaky."

"I'm on it," Nick calls.  He tries to speed up, his thighs burning from the desperate push.  It takes half a block, but he catches her, assisted by the flowing black shawl that catches the wind behind her.  They both stumble, the pickpocket coming easily to her feet as Nick tumbles to the grass, Monroe tripping over him a second later.  After windmilling his arms for half a second, he lands on top of Nick with enough force to knock the wind out of both men.

The woman caws out a laugh, standing above Nick and Monroe.  Her dark eyes catch on the glint of sunshine from the handcuffs hanging at Nick's back, a smile on her lips.  Quick as a hummingbird's wing flap, she reaches down and grabs Nick's handcuffs, cuffing first Monroe's right wrist, then Nick's right ankle, nearly hovering off the ground in glee, and just out of Nick's reach.  She momentarily fixates on Nick's metallic watchband, but is quelled when Monroe growls, showing her a glimpse of his true self.  Instead of nicking the watch, she cackles out another laugh and takes off, leaving the pair sprawled in the grass.

" _Fuck_!" Nick gruffs as he realizes the twist that the thief left them in, watching her sprint away.  "You okay?" he finally asks, turning to Monroe as the blutbad tries to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm-" Monroe replies, unconsciously raising his hand to his forehead, Nick's cuffed foot raising with his hand, dangling before Monroe's face.  "Well _this_ is interesting..." is all he can manage.

With a sigh, Nick says, "Let me call a unit over here."  He reaches to his pocket, only to realize he'd left his phone in his truck.  "Shit...  You have yours?"

"No, dude," Monroe says, shaking his head.  "I just grabbed my wallet..."

Looking around, Nick asks, "Do you see anyone?" but the glances around the park, finding themselves alone.  "Great," he sighs.

"Isn't your precinct three blocks thataway?" Monroe asks, pointing towards the southeast.

"Yeah, but-" Nick says, not sure what Monroe is thinking.

"I got this," Monroe says, gesturing with his free hand.  He gets to his feet, though hunched over.  "Can you stand?" he asks, grabbing Nick's cuffed ankle. 

Nick starts to get to his feet, minding Monroe's warm grip on his ankle and tries not to topple him or his friend.  "How're we gonna do this?" he asks.

"Easy," Monroe replies.  He starts to straighten up while leaning closer to Nick, bracing Nick's groin against his shoulder, then hoisting the man up into a fireman's carry.

"Oof...  _Monroe_!" Nick exclaims as he settles against Monroe's shoulder.

"Hold still!"

"Easy for you to say...  Your junk isn't-"  Nick stops himself from admitting anything further, though he squirms since his crotch is squashed against Monroe's shoulder.  Before he can say anything else, he feels Monroe's hand settle on his ass.  "Umm, _hello_?" he asks.

" _That_ stopped ya from squirming," Monroe says with a playful tone in his voice.  "Now which way is the precinct?"

It's only a few blocks walk, Monroe only complaining when he starts up the stairs of the ancient building.  He walks up to the front desk, Nick hearing Sargent Wu's voice start, "What in the...  _Detective Burkhardt_?"

Monroe spins around, Nick now facing the main precinct desk.  " _Yes_ , Wu."  
  
He waits patiently for Wu and the other police officers at the desk to stop laughing.

"Can _somebody_ get the set of master keys and unlock us, _please_?" Nick asks after waiting three seconds - _more_ than enough time, he thinks, than is warranted for the situation.

Wu taps a junior officer on the shoulder, then reaches into his pocket.  Nick takes advantage of his position and braces his hands on Monroe's lower back, pushing himself to face the laughing officers as his fingers dig into the top of Monroe's ass, and threatens, "Li, you had better freaking _not_ be-"

The flash of Officer Li Wu's iPhone catches Nick mid snarl.

"Oh buck up, buddy," Monroe says with a whack to Nick's backside.  "I'm the one that had to carry you.

It's another ten minutes, and about two dozen more illicit pictures later before Monroe and Nick are uncuffed.  Monroe leans over, gently putting Nick back down on his own two feet.  "Now careful, you may be a little-" Monroe starts, quickly catching a woozing Nick.  "...dizzy..."  With a steadying hand on Nick's waist and another on his chest, Monroe asks, "You okay?"

With a nod, Nick says, "Yeah...  Let's just get outta here."

"Wait," Wu calls as Nick and Monroe turn to head out.  "What about your pickpocket?"

"Shit..." Nick mutters.  "You mind?" he asks, nodding towards the room where his desk is.

"Naah," Monroe says, then gestures, letting Nick lead the way.

~*~*~

It's another 90 minutes before the police report of the pickpocket and attempted assault is filed and submitted.  Standing up and walking away from the desk, Monroe claps his hands together.  "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Nick says, leading Monroe out of the precinct and into the late afternoon sun.  He sighs as the sunlight washes over his skin.

"You know," Monroe says as he cocks his head towards the waterfront, "there's still a few hours left for the Jazz fest..."

"If you don't mind," Nick starts to say, hiking his thumb back towards the garage where Monroe's car is parked.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Monroe says.  "I'll take you home."

"No, no, no," Nick corrects.  He smiles, then puts a hand on Monroe's chest.  "I just mean..."  After a pause, he says, "How about we go get a pizza and a six pack and just head back to your place?"

"Really?" Monroe asks, answered by another grin from Nick.  "Cool..."

Fifteen minutes later, Nick and Monroe walk into Pizzicato on Hawthorne.  They belly up to the counter and order a large veggie combo and a couple Laurelwood Free Range Red ales to pass the time while their pie cooks. 

After a companionable silence, Nick finally says, "For a wiry guy, you sure can carry a hell of a lot."

Monroe takes a pull from his beer.  Setting it down, he says, "Well you're not really _that_ heavy.  Besides," he says as he raises the glass to his lips again and says, "blutbaden have amazing upper-body strength.  We can carry just about anything, for a _long_ time..." he adds, then takes another pull.

" _Really_?" Nick asks.  Emboldened by the cold brew in his stomach, as well as the looks Monroe's been giving him since the police station, he says, "You'll have to show me sometime."  He turns slightly on his barstool and grabs his beer before aiming his knee towards Monroe, dragging the fabric of his pants against Monroe's leg.  "Soon," he adds with a hint of a leer, followed up by a wink.

"I can do that," Monroe quietly says, face cracking a smile as his eyebrows come back from his hairline.

~*~*~

It seems like forever for their pizza to finish, and the drive back to Monroe's house takes nearly as long, Nick enjoying the warmth of the pizza in his lap as he splays his fingers on Monroe's upper thigh.  He teases the man enough to cause him to stall out his VW three times.   They finally arrive, Nick and Monroe racing for the porch before Nick realizes he set the pizza on the roof of the car.  With a wink, he says, "Be right back," then goes back to grab the pizza as Monroe heads inside.

It only takes a dozen seconds or so for Nick to return to the car, grab the pizza, and bolt through the door.  When he does, he's stopped by the sight of Monroe standing in the hallway, very naked, and _very_ erect.

"Fuck," is all that Nick can manage.  He absently drops the pizza on the table near the door, not noticing it tumble to the floor a second later as he quickly covers the distance between him and Monroe.  He stops, taking in the sight, before reaching up to grab Monroe's neck, pulling him down into an intense kiss.

Monroe's hands are suddenly all over Nick, tugging at his shirt, then pulling at the button fly of his jeans.  Monroe nips at Nick's lip before sliding his hands inside Nick's boxers, pulling at the creamy flesh hidden underneath.

Nick pulls Monroe's head back, and time seems to stand still as the pair gaze into each other eyes.  Monroe dives back, first kissing Nick then biting at Nick's chest as his fingers play over the orbs of Nick's asscheeks.  Nick spreads his legs slightly, then pulls Monroe's head back up, conveying with a look what he's wanted for some time now, Monroe answering with a whimper as he lets his fingers go down further, settling at Nick's hole.

"Fuck, yeah," Nick says, pushing back gently against the exploring fingers.  He reaches down, grabbing Monroe's shaft.  It's long, but thin, and already slick with precome.  He turns his hand gently, slicking the viscous liquid over the head and down the shaft.  With as much precome as Monroe was producing, it's like they wouldn't need lube at all.  "You wanna fuck me?" Nick asks, grinning as his fingers peel back Monroe's foreskin and, then runs his thumb over the meaty head.

" _God, yes_ ," is all Monroe can manage before he claims Nick's mouth once more.  He pulls away, then gathers Nick off the ground and into his arms, one arm around his back and the other around the cop's waist, as Nick wraps his ankles together behind Monroe's back.  Nick leans down gently as Monroe pushes up, placing his weeping cock against Nick's hole, letting his cock tease against the man's entrance.

Nick takes a deep breath, readying himself as Monroe tightens his grip around Nick's waist, then slowly pushes forward, letting his cockhead breach Nick's entrance.  Nick hisses for a second before Monroe asks, "You okay?"

Taking another breath, Nick nods, then feels Monroe expertly guide his body closer, filling Nick with his length.  "Fuck," is all Monroe can manage before Nick pushes against Monroe's body gently, pulling himself off, then plunging himself back down length of Monroe's cock.

Nick notices Monroe fumble ever so slightly, then nods his head toward a sideboard in the hallway.  Monroe takes the lead, aiming Nick there, Nick pushing the books that rest on top of the table to the floor, then leans back against the cool surface, his neck and head resting against the wall.  With a nod, Monroe pulls back, then thrusts deep inside Nick.  Nick moves gently, feeling his nipples tense to tiny nubs as Monroe continues to pummel his prostate again and again. 

Monroe's balls bounce against Nick's ass as his turgid member continues the assault.  Nick pushes his cock against Monroe's taut stomach, enjoying how the coarse hairs feel against his sensitive skin.  "I'm not gonna last," he breathlessly admits.

"Fuck," Monroe says, then pulls one of his hands from bracing against the wall to grasp Nick's cock.  He deftly pulls in time with his own thrusts, then leans down to claim Nick's mouth once more.  In response, Nick tightens his passage, causing Monroe to gasp and tug even more desperately at Nick's cock. 

Nick feels his orgasm bubble up within him, and he starts to gasp, finally giving over and cries out as his orgasm overtakes him, leaving him moaning in release.  As he sprays ropes of come over his chest and stomach, Monroe stiffens, braces against the wall, and lets loose his load deep within Nick, a strangled cry slipping from his lips.

The pair stays hunched over the sideboard for what seems like an eternity, catching their breath.  Nick smiles up at Monroe, then dredges a finger through the milky liquid on his chest, bringing it to Monroe's lips.  He watches as Monroe locks eyes with him before taking the digit in his mouth, licking it clean.

"Fuck, Monroe," Nick says at the sight as Monroe leans up, gently easing his cock from Nick's ass.

"We can do that, too," Monroe says with a ink.  "But first, shower."

~*~*~

After a quick cleanup, Nick salvages the pizza while Monroe grabs a couple beers from his fridge.  The pair makes eyes at each other, sitting close on the couch and watching a mindless college football game, stealing kisses and touches every chance they get.

"You know I've got a king sized bed," Monroe says as he collects their empties and heads for the kitchen.

"Cool," is all Nick can respond to.  "So you don't mind me staying over?"  After his breakup with Juliet (whose memory had never come back), and her moving out, he'd hated staying in the house alone.

"My only question," Monroe starts, as he grabs another two beers and comes back around the corner, "is if you want to try and hit the Blues fest tomorrow."  He settles back on the couch, clinking Nick's beer bottle with his own before taking a sip.

"Naah," Nick says.  He leans over and claims a quick kiss, then says, "I think I wanna stay in."

"Cool."


End file.
